


The last of the real ones

by VictoricaCecilia



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:06:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22063747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VictoricaCecilia/pseuds/VictoricaCecilia
Summary: 你还记得你们第一次见面是什么时候吗？
Relationships: Wanda Maximoff/Reader
Kudos: 2





	The last of the real ones

**Author's Note:**

> 1.OOC有、剧情尽力有、逻辑尽力  
> 2.嗨爪出来背锅  
> 3.本文配有bgm（俺也想走高级路线），即为歌名，认证组来源曲目  
> 4.私设有，众多私设

0.  
“终于轮到你个运气比了，说吧，真心话还是大冒险？”  
“......真心话。”  
“让我看看问题是什么...你们第一次见面在什么时候？这什么问题？不就在奥创的时候吗，我都可以回答。”  
“......”

1.  
Steve看着Fury领着一个小女孩走到他面前的时候，心里着实是有些疑惑，Fury什么时候有女儿了吗？准确的说Fury有亲属这件事就已经足够让人震撼。  
Fury看到Steve这个表情就知道他一定是想歪了，不仅白了一眼，开口“Victorica，现在开始就是你们一员了。”Fury把手往前一伸对小女孩说“去吧。”  
Steve觉得刚刚那句话信息量有点大，他愣了几秒才消化完，他皱了皱眉“可她还是个孩子。”  
Fury点点头，补充道“一个手撕九头蛇的变种人孩子。”  
Steve震惊地看了看小女孩又看了看Fury“她？手撕九头蛇？”  
Fury点了点头“至少就我们看到的现场是这样，她也承认了。”  
Steve摇了摇头“那她也是个孩子，不能让她加入复仇者。”  
Fury又白了一眼“我又没让她现在加入，现在让她在你们底下练着，到时候再说。”  
“......行吧。”

Steve牵过Victorica的手往复仇者大厦走，决定找Tony商量一下，这事他觉得一个人决定不了。  
刚走进门就看到了难得一见下楼拿外卖的Tony，拿着芝士汉堡和可乐的Tony看见Steve觉得有那么些许的尴尬，“最近外卖被Jar给禁了，我只能下来拿。”说完Tony就想用芝士汉堡噎死自己，自己跟老冰棍解释个什么劲？为了缓解一下刚刚的尴尬Tony决定日常嘲笑老冰棍，然后他就看见了Steve牵着的小女孩，“哇哦，你出去这么一会儿就领回来一个女儿吗？”  
Steve摇了摇头“Fury说她是复仇者预备成员在我们这训练。”  
“？”Tony十分震惊“现在神盾局都开始招用童工了？果然是黑心单位。”  
“Fury说这孩子是个变种人，所以要留下来。”Steve看了看Victorica，“所以该怎么办，Tony？”  
Tony喝了一口可乐“这孩子没有....父母之类的？”  
Voctorica摇了摇头“我一直一个人，九头蛇捡了我，但他们想拿我做实验所以我跑出来了。”  
Tony暗暗决定下次遇到九头蛇多轰几炮，“那就留在这里吧，也只能这样了。”

2.  
VIctorica来到大厦后，就由Natasha和Steve负责近战训练。Victorica在第一堂课疑惑不解地询问“为什么我要学这个？”  
Steve一时语塞，他也不知道为什么法师要训练近战，不过幸好还有Natasha。Natasha低头摸了摸Victorica的头“近战训练能够让你更好的控制能力，等你能控制的时候就会有能力训练了。”  
Victorica点点头表示同意。  
Steve小声对Natasha说“哪来的能力训练啊？”  
Natasha耸耸肩“瓦特海姆那两位呗，不过他们最近忙着瓦特海姆的事情，现在没空，过一阵就差不多了。”只不过所有人都没想到这个过一阵一竿子支到了五年后。

至于学习方面就由Tony全权负责。至于Banner博士....据他本人陈述，他只能教大学甚至往上的知识，小孩子的知识他也不知道该教些什么。  
但Victorica并不配合“我不想学习。”说完便合上了眼前的儿童物理知识启蒙的书。  
Tony叉着腰“小孩子都要学习。”  
Victorica不甘示弱“可我是变种人。”  
Tony不以为然“变种人也得学习。”  
Victorica不以为意，继续打游戏。

为了彻底说服不爱学习的小孩子，Tony找到了隔壁X教授和万磁王的照片，贴在墙上，指着照片对一脸懵懂的Victorica说道“小孩子也要学习，学习了你就像这个X教授，”他指了指X教授的照片“学习你就像他一样可以开学校管那些不爱学习的孩子，不学习的话......”Tony又指了指万磁王的照片“你就会像他一样只能收废铁，还被学习的管。”  
Victorica看了看貌美如花的X教授又看了看笑得像鲨鱼的万磁王，默默拿起了昨天被弃之不顾的儿童物理知识启蒙开始看书。Tony看着孩子开始读书，笑得一脸欣慰。

至于近战训练，Victorica也是很水。每次Steve负责训练，她都会极其不认真，而到了Natasha负责的时候才会认真起来。Steve私下找Natasha询问经验，Natasha思考了一会，摇了摇头“我就是很普通的训练，那孩子自己比较认真。”  
Steve观察Natasha训练琢磨了四个点，最后明白，Voctorica只是喜欢漂亮的女性而已。但训练还是要训练的，无奈之下Steve找Tony询问方法。Tony听完叹了口气“老冰棍，你这不上道啊，看我的。”  
第二天一大早，Tony就把Victorica拽了起来说要看电影。Tony思索了一下自己想要的剧情，然后开始放隔壁的电影《X战警：背水一战》。  
放到最后，万磁王被金刚狼偷袭，失去能力。Tony特意让Jarvis暂停，给倒在地上弱小可怜又无助的万磁王一个特写，Tony指着屏幕上的万磁王对Victorica说“孩子，你要是不好好训练近战就会像万磁王一样，有能力最后也给整没了，知道吗？”  
Victorica呆呆地看着屏幕上弱小可怜又无助的万磁王，一会点了点头“我会认真训练的。”Tony满意的点了点头，使劲揉了揉Victorica的头“这才是我的好姑娘。等你训练完，我们瞒着老冰棍吃芝士汉堡去。”  
Victorica眼睛亮了亮，“不许反悔。”  
“那当然了，Tony Stark怎么会反悔呢？”  
然后Steve就一脸震惊地看着Victorica兴冲冲地跑来训练，并且十分认真。

至于哄孩子睡觉，则是由Natasha负责，而Victorica则是十分听话的安静入睡。可总有Natasha出任务赶不回来哄孩子的时候，每次到这个时候，Victorica就像没了老虎看着的小动物开始称霸王，修仙程度直逼Tony。Steve就曾经一脸无奈地对Tony说“这孩子熬夜就是和你学的。”  
Tony表示不服“这和我有什么关系？倒是老冰棍你睡前故事讲到哪去了？你知道在看完咒怨的晚上我做实验的时候猛地一抬头看见一个孩子是什么感觉吗？”  
“......”Steve和Tony相对无言，最后Steve开口“我去问问Nat什么时候回来吧。”Tony重重点头。  
最后得到的答案是Natasha还要留在外面半个月，Steve和Tony顿时犯了难，毕竟能哄孩子睡觉的只有她，Steve问Tony“这次怎么办？不能让孩子继续熬夜啊。”说完看了看Tony“你不会又打算放电影吧？”  
Tony听完一脸惊喜地看向Steve，“看不出来有你的啊cap，你说的有道理。”  
Steve：我可以收回那句话吗？

然后第二天Tony就给Victorica放了《X战警：第一战》和《X战警：天启》。  
在第一战的时候，Tony特意给头发完好的X教授熬夜的场景给了个暂停特写，“记住现在。”Tony说。然后就接着继续看电影。  
在天启的时候，Tony愉快地将画面暂停在X教授痛失爱发的场景，然后转头对Victorica说“看到没，小孩子熬夜就会像X教授一样，没有头发。”  
“可是他的头发不是被天启弄没的吗？”  
“对，天启是个剪头发的。你要是熬夜，他就会来剪光你的头发的。”  
“可是你的头发不是还很多吗？”  
Tony一时语塞，然后他看了看Steve，Steve只给了一个看戏的眼神。这孩子教的久了也开始牙尖嘴利了，但没办法，说什么也得叫孩子不熬夜，Tony深吸了一口气，“那是因为我戴了假发，我就是因为熬夜才被天启剪头的。”很好，Tony听见了Steve因为要憋笑而发出来的声音，今天这脸他钢铁侠是不要了“所以，好姑娘就不要熬夜了。”  
“好吧。”Victorica思索了一会回答，“我今天想吃芝士汉堡。”  
“好，Jar订两个芝士汉堡和两杯可乐。”  
Victorica走开后，Steve才放声笑出来，然后对Tony说“戴着假发，really？”  
“要你管，闭嘴，你笑的未免也太大声了吧。”  
“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈，sorry sorry。”  
“......”Tony翻了个白眼。

3.  
不得不说Victorica还是智商在线的，经过Tony的言传身教耳濡目染，三年之内学习成果十分显著，至少拿到了大学文凭，可喜可贺。为了庆祝，Tony晚上开派对。  
在派对上，Clint在祝贺之余又提出了自己的疑惑“一个法师学物理？这孩子不会迷茫吗？”  
“......”听完Victorica就陷入了沉思。  
“我教的当然要和我一样了。”Tony不觉得哪里有问题，如果有问题也是那个肥啾的问题，Tony想。  
“不过Vic很聪明啊，三年之内就把文凭拿了。”Natasha看了看Victorica，笑得一脸温柔。  
Tony一脸自豪“那是，毕竟是我家的姑娘。”  
Natasha敛去笑容，瞥了一眼Tony“跟你有什么关系，那是Vic聪明。”  
“其实....我以前在九头蛇就经常在实验室，听他们唠嗑，所以还是有文化基础的。”  
Natasha沉默了，她搂住Victorica“那Vic想不想看烟花？就当是那文凭的奖励放松一下？”说完，她给了在场复仇者一个眼神，其他人开始附和Natasha。  
Victorica思考了一会，“行啊。”

Victorica作为复仇者的初次后勤任务--围观九头蛇基地被炸成烟花。

4.  
其实大家一直都很好奇Victorica一个小孩子是怎么逃出嗨爪的，虽然Victorica有超能力。  
Victorica思索了一下就回答“我不是一个人出来的，有个人帮了我一把。当时我们去实验室从房间里出来，有个人帮我顶了我才出来的。”Victorica挠了挠头思索了一阵“不过我想不起来她叫什么了。”  
Natasha揉了揉Victorica的头“没关系，想不起来就不用想了。”

5.  
实验员领进来一个小女孩，对着原本就在屋里的孩子说“这就是你的新室友。”但没有得到回应，实验员并不在意就留下新来的孩子走了。  
新来的女孩踌躇了一会，慢慢蹭到坐在角落的人身边，“你...你好。我叫Wanda Maximoff。”  
毫无回应。  
就在Wanda觉得她再也不会回答的时候，对面的人才回答“679号。”  
Wanda愣了一下，她没想到会得到回答“啊你好....不过你没有名字吗？”Wanda怯生生地问。  
对面点点头又摇摇头“我的名字就是679号。”  
“啊...好吧。”

在实验室的生活相当枯燥，基本上就是被实验，活下来就回去吃饭睡觉，死了就去见上帝。可以说是每天都行走在刀尖上，679号作为为数不多的活下来的孩子，室友就像韭菜一样，换了一茬又一茬，新来的Wanda是罕见的能坚持一个月的。679不禁对Wanda有些另眼相看，开始有一搭没一搭回Wanda的各种提问。  
就这样两个小孩子渐渐熟悉。

实验室的饭菜很是简陋，但在这种情况下Wanda还是发现679每次都会把分的土豆泥给吃个精光。Wanda戳了戳679，“你爱吃这个吗？”  
679愣了愣，过了好一会才点头“还行吧。”  
听言，Wanda思考了几秒钟，把手里那份自己的土豆泥轻轻放在679的手里，679愣了愣，又把土豆泥还回去，说“给我干什么，你不吃吗？”  
要知道土豆泥可是实验室的稀罕品，放着不吃给别人是傻吗，679想。但Wanda摇了摇头又把土豆泥放在679手中，然后露出了来到实验室以来第一个笑容“因为我们是朋友嘛。”  
679感觉自己脸上有点热，为了掩饰自己脸红，拿起土豆泥就开始吃，边吃边说“那....以后就我罩着你啦。”Wanda笑着点点头。

晚上，Wanda望着黑漆漆的天花板，开口“明天就要加强实验力度了，也不知道会怎样。”  
679沉默了，她以往的韭菜室友就是因为加强死了才换了一茬又一茬，“你不会死的。”我不想你死，“你会坚持下来的”我相信如此。  
Wanda侧头看向679“欸？”  
“其实活下来很简单，就是找到理由就好。”  
“那你呢？”  
“我啊......”679想了一会儿“总有一天我会逃出去。”

小朋友的友谊总是确立加深的很快，679和Wanda很快就成为了好朋友，而在679的启迪下，Wanda也顺利的挺过每天的实验，活着去见679。  
有天晚上，Wanda戳了戳679，679转头“怎么了？”  
Wanda脸红低头憋了好久才说“那个......我以后可以叫你Victorica吗？”  
“......哈？”679着实是有些懵逼，“怎么忽然想起这个了？”  
“我小时候妈妈给我讲过故事，里面最聪明的人就叫Victorica，所以......我也想......”  
“......”679挠了挠头，看了看Wanda可怜兮兮的样子终究还是把拒绝的话咽回了肚子里“随你便。”  
Wanda抬头不敢相信般看着679，而679说完就去领饭了。Wanda眼睛亮了亮，她，同意了诶。

幸福的时光总是短暂。现实总是如此骨感。  
在结束一天的试验后，Wanda跟着实验员不小心听到了实验员的对话。  
“最近实验怎么样？就679号？”  
“还那样....”实验员揉了揉眼睛“能活下来，但总是漫不经心学的很慢。”  
“啧。可惜了，难得一个能活下来的脑子还不够用。算了算了，现在也有几个不错的，明天就直接让679消失吧。”  
“这.....”  
“总留着不能用也不是个事。”  
“行吧。”

Wanda努力压抑住自己的声音，让自己看起来没有异常，她得回去，得活着回去告诉她才行。  
回到房间后，Wanda便一把拉过679走到房间的角落“你得逃出去。”  
刚想慰问一下好室友的679一脸懵逼，“哈？你怎么了？”  
“我回来的路上听见他们说要杀了你，你要逃出去。”  
679抱臂思考了一会“终于动手了吗......不过说的容易，怎么逃啊。”  
“我观察了每天实验的时候会开门，你就趁那个时候跑出去，我替你圆谎，跑的越远越好。”  
“那你怎么办？”  
“我自有办法。”  
679有些生气“什么就自有办法，自有的办法是什么办法？你不说我不走。”  
Wanda气急跺脚，但也说不出什么。

在第二天大家往实验室走的时候路过通道，Wanda趁着实验员不注意用能力推了679一下，在679脑子里说“快走，从这里出去。我会说周围都是人我没注意你，快跑。”  
“可你怎么办？”  
“我会活下来的，因为我有资格。只有活着才有重逢的机会，不是吗？”  
“......那你保重。”

实验品出逃，终究瞒不了太久，实验室立刻派人出去追。但无一例外都被679用能力杀了。  
也就是这个时候，679遇到了神盾局局长Nick Fury。Fury蹲下来“你是谁？”  
“九头蛇的实验品。”  
Fury思考了一会“要来神盾局吗？”看出了对面小孩子充满了不信任的眼神，又开口“神盾局和九头蛇是对立的，我们可以保护你，但相应的你要归属我们。”  
679权衡了一下“行。”  
“什么名字？”  
“......Victorica。”

6.  
“起来了Vic，今天还要做任务。快起来，大家在下面等你呢。”  
过了五秒，Victorica才缓缓睁眼，一听有任务猛地坐起来，“啊我忘了，给我五分钟马上好。”  
Natasha见人起来了，点点头就出去了。  
Vic揉了揉发木的脖子，刚刚做了好长的梦啊，Vic想。

五分钟后，Vic如约下楼，她看向Steve“今天什么任务啊？”  
“老样子，打九头蛇。”  
“知道了。”Vic跟着大家往外走“不过九头蛇怎么和地鼠一样，每天都有种自己在玩真人版打地鼠的感觉。”  
回应Vic的是大家的笑声。

由于对面此次很多变种人，X战警也过来帮忙。Vic看了看对面千奇百怪的能力，忽然感觉自己的能力很帅气。  
完成任务后，过来接人的X教授了解了下情况，“你的能力还有进步的空间，要不要来这里学习一下。”  
Tony十分不满“我说，当着我的面挖我的墙角？？？”  
Natasha给了Tony一脚成功让Tony闭嘴。  
Vic思考了一下，同意暂时去一个半月学习学习。

7.  
不得不说，有变种人在就是方便。Vic在控制能力方面明显进步很多。Vic原本觉得自己的能力已经吊炸天了，直到她看见了凤凰女Jean。  
Vic：告辞告辞，失敬失敬。

虽然只是个暂时插班生，但由于Vic她自己不觉得但别人觉得十分凄惨的身世，让Vic迅速融入泽维尔这个大集体。尤其是Peter，两个人真的是酒逢知己千杯少，啊不是，是好不容易遇见个臭味相投的游戏好友，两个人有时间就约游戏。  
由于能力较为相似，Vic和Jean也很合得来，有时候还会在一起比试比试，然后把泽维尔训练室的墙给打穿，最后被补墙补到生无可恋的X教授给禁止了。但两个人很快又发现了新的方式，两个人开始愉快的写同人文，西皮满天飞。

一个半月的时间很快就完事了。在Vic回纽约之前，大家都很仗义的给Vic买了礼物。于是Vic就像第一次进城一样大包小裹的回到了复仇者大厦。  
Tony接的Vic，见到面Tony十分震惊Vic的包裹，但还是搂住Vic“这些让Happy拿回去吧。来我们先去吃芝士汉堡吧，回去cap那个老冰棍盯着吃不上。”  
Vic转头“现在家教都这么严了吗？”  
Tony愣了一秒，拍了Vic的头“一天想什么呢？”说完自己都忍不住笑了笑。“走吧去吃芝士汉堡。”

回到复仇者大厦，迎接他们的是等了好久的Natasha，Natasha见人回来了就拉过Vic“回来了。你走这段时间复仇者来了新人，刚刚来的，需要你教教。现在你可是前辈了。”  
“我？教？教啥？”  
“我们新来了一个法师。”  
“太好了，我不是一个人了，以后就可以轮班倒了。”  
“也有可能.....”Natasha笑了笑“也有可能是你们两个一起出任务啊。”  
“别吧，好不容易法师阵容扩充，我得抓紧时间......”  
说着说着，两个人就走到了见面室，Vic看了看对面的法师，觉得有点眼熟，但又说不上来。  
Natasha拍了拍发愣的Vic“那你们先聊，我先去看看那边。”  
“哦。”

那个法师笑了笑“我听Natasha说起你。”  
Vic无比尴尬地笑了笑“啊.....是吗。”Vic不知道该怎么和未来的小学生说话。  
然后Vic就看见那个法师新人慢慢地走了过来，踌躇了一会开口“你好，我叫Wanda Maximoff。”  
毫无回应。  
过了好久Vic才从这巨大的信息量里缓过来，然后笑了笑，“Victorica。”

8.  
然后在第二天一大早，Vic就去找神盾局把两个法师的任务排在一起了。  
真香。

9.  
其实Wanda能力控制已经很优秀了，Vic能教的也不过是如何更加稳定的控制能力。过了没多久，Wanda就迎来了她第一份任务，当然是Vic带着的。  
考虑到Wanda还是个新人，大家就分了一个日常打地鼠，啊不是，日常打九头蛇的任务。  
在接近目的地的时候，Vic开口说“今天也不是什么大任务，所以要求就一个，稳准狠，不要手软，不要手抖。”  
“......这好像是两个要求。”  
“.......”

在进九头蛇基地的前一秒，Vic一把拉回抬脚就要往里进的Wanda，Vic把Wanda拉到自己身后，说“我给你打个示范。”  
Vic半道截了两个实验员，两拳揍晕了实验员，将他们的外套脱下来，抢走ID卡，顺手扔了一件给Wanda。  
Wanda疑惑地看着自己手里的衣服，“穿这个干什么？我们不是来剿灭的吗？”  
Vic穿上抢来的白大褂，拿ID卡敲了一下Wanda的脑袋“直接冲那是没有脑子，我们要智取，用最小的力量做最多的事情。快穿上然后跟我走。”  
Wanda穿上白大褂，“要潜入吗？”  
Vic点点头，“打他们不是重点，我们两个法师随随便便就可以了，重点是看看有没有什么资料......”Vic用手里的ID卡刷了一下门禁“资料才是重点。”  
Wanda点点头，“原来复仇者出任务都是这样的啊......”  
Vic笑了笑“放心，你以后也会学，落不下你。”  
“谁教啊。”  
“Natasha，全复仇者也就她能教了。”  
Wanda有些失落地回答“哦。”

Vic装作午间休息的样子到处闲逛，仔细观察了一下内部结构，然后才慢悠悠地朝实验室前进。  
Vic边走路边对Wanda说“虽然你以后会学到，但我还是先告诉你吧，毕竟也不知道你是什么时候学。”  
Wanda点点头，“不过，这不是有监控吗？”  
Vic拍了拍Wanda“使了点小幻术，最近在泽维尔那边学的。一般潜入一个地方，如果是突然潜入没什么时间准备就像我刚刚那样抢个身份，好处是快很容易，坏处是比较容易暴露；如果是有预谋的长期潜入就可以提前准备假身份，虽然慢但比较保险。”  
Wanda点点头，表示知道了。  
Vic见Wanda懂了就接着说“首先潜入的时候就要有自信，就自信认为你就是她，有底气才不容易被怀疑。当然，在你进去的时候不要直奔目标地点。”  
“为什么？”  
“一般资料室都是很重要的，直奔重点太引人起疑，像今天我们任务时间比较短，就可以像我这样随意逛逛.....”  
“逛逛？”  
“对，顺便搞清楚建筑内部构造以及安全出口等等，短期任务像我刚刚那样差不多就可以了，长期任务就可以花个几天去搞清楚再奔重点。”  
“那要是在去的路上遇见人怎么办？”  
“首先我们要选个没人的时间去，比如午休也就是现在，其次如果遇见人能骗就骗，骗不到那就.....”Vic用手抹了一下脖子。“啊资料室到了，进去拷贝资料吧。”  
进入资料室之后Vic从兜里拿出U盘开始拷贝，Wanda见拷贝进度条开始动之后开口“拷贝完做什么？”  
Vic手掐下巴思考了一会“那就要看待会太平不太平了，要是太平我们就无事发生，要是不太平嘛.....我们就只能动手了。”

大约十五分钟左右，资料就拷贝完成了。Vic拔出U盘清除记录就往外走，刚要迈出门，似乎想起了什么忽然停下，给身后的Wanda吓一跳，“啊对了，拷贝资料一定要删除记录。这个很重要。”  
Wanda拍了拍胸脯“我还以为是什么，能不能说话不要大喘气。”

任务还是非常顺利的，如果抛开在临离开前被认出来的话。Wanda小声问Vic“现在没用幻术吗？”  
“我只能用一会，只能用在刀刃上了。”  
“那现在怎么办？”  
“只能日常打地鼠了。”

Wanda听完就跃跃欲试，她想手撕九头蛇已经很久了。  
Wanda负责从左边攻来的敌人，Vic负责另一边，不出二十分钟便解决完所有敌人，Vic转身对Wanda说“好了，这下可以真的回去了。”  
此时，后面一个九头蛇没有死绝，他摸到手边的枪，就想给背对着他的Vic来一枪，Wanda看见这一幕十分震惊，她下意识就想用能力推开Vic，但Vic就用右手随意地往后扔了一个法术，敌人死了。Vic不甚在意地甩甩手“今天吃什么？我推荐芝士汉堡。”  
Wanda缓了缓“那就芝士汉堡吧。”

回去的路上，Wanda开口“你以前不是战斗力很弱鸡吗？”  
Vic双手交叉叠在脑后，打了个哈欠，“以前懒得学而已。”

10  
就这样，每次出任务的时候Vic都会把自己存储的特工知识教给Wanda，最后等到Natasha开始培训Wanda的时候Natasha发现自己没有东西可以教。  
为此，Natasha特意请Vic吃了顿大餐，感谢她让她有更多的时间和冬日战士约会。  
喝着可乐的Vic忽然被呛，“你们什么时候在一起的？？？”  
“不久前。”  
“卧槽。告辞告辞，失敬失敬。”

11.  
培训完Wanda之后，Vic就开始了为期半个月的年假，Vic决定回村看看同学们，走之前Vic对Wanda说“要不要跟我看看泽维尔？那有挺多变种人的，你去能学不少。”  
于是，两个人拿着包裹就踏上了去西彻斯特的道路。

去的路上，Wanda问泽维尔的人都什么样。  
Vic想了想“大家都很好，因为都是变种人所以没什么的。校长X教授很美，他对象万磁王像个鲨鱼有点难接触，不过你要是很优秀也还好，要是没那么优秀有教授护着也不会出事。”  
“哦......不过真的会有长得像鲨鱼的人吗......”

见到万磁王本人的Wanda忽然理解了Vic的形容，这个形容实在是过于准确。  
Vic见到教授问了个好，朝万磁王点头示意，万磁王也点了点头当作问好。  
Vic指了指Wanda，“这是我学生Wanda，也是个变种人，我带她来就想看看能不能教教她。”  
教授笑了笑“当然可以。泽维尔欢迎每个变种人。”教授看向Wanda“那孩子你的能力呢？”  
Wanda一抬头就看见了教授那双湛蓝的双眼，我的上帝啊，人也可以拥有这么美的眼睛吗。  
Vic看Wanda有些呆愣就替她回答“和Jean差不多，能控制物体也能脑个人啥的，不过移动物体的方式和我差不多偏法术。”  
万磁王听完有些赞赏地看向Wanda，是个能力优秀的变种人。  
Vic对教授说“那能不能和我之前一样？学个半个月.....因为我年假就半个月。”  
教授点点头，“当然可以。来吧，我们先去认识一下你的同学。”

万磁王推着教授的轮椅，Vic带着Wanda，四个人走到了教室，由于临近下课时间，教授便让他们提前下课，好介绍新同学。  
介绍的过程与Vic来时没什么差别......除了......  
“我是Peter Maximoff，原来你就是Vic的学生啊，她前几天还在游戏里和我说起你来着。”  
Wanda笑着回答“是。”然后她感觉不太对，“等等，Maximoff？？？”  
Peter被Wanda突如其来一下给吓蒙了，小声回答“是啊，怎么了？”  
“我也姓Maximoff......”  
“？我是跟我妈妈姓的。”  
“我也是啊。”  
“我妈妈去世了......”  
“我也！”  
“我妈妈叫Magda？”  
“卧槽，我也是！那你是我弟弟！”

在一旁围观全程的Vic在心里想：这是什么大型认亲现场。  
教授则是拍了拍万磁王的手“恭喜你老朋友，你又多了一个孩子。”  
万磁王则是处在震惊中还没有缓过来。  
Vic说“不，其实万磁王还多了一个儿子，Wanda还有个哥哥......欸，仔细一想，Wanda她哥也叫Pietro，能力也是速度。”  
现在万磁王变成了震惊地看着Vic，Vic耸耸肩“我说的都是真的，不过他现在应该出任务，回不来。”

然后Vic和教授在一旁围观父女相认现场。  
Vic开口“教授我想采访一下，时隔几个月发现自己又绿了是什么感觉？”  
“......”教授忽然笑了起来，然后说“Vic，如果Erik晚上找你让你开门不要答应他。”  
“？？？为什么要找我开门？？？门锁不都是金属吗？”  
教授笑了笑“因为待会帮我用法术锁门的会是你啊，我的孩子。”  
Vic：我就不该起那个头。

12.  
不得不说，论教变种人还是泽维尔专业，不过半个月的时间，Wanda就有了十分明显的进步。Vic看着Wanda走之前的考核，不仅反思为什么不早点把人带来。  
走之前Peter对自己刚相认不久的姐姐十分不舍，最后还是教授安慰他过段时间就去复仇者那边看看，最后Peter才舍得放开Wanda。  
Vic不禁开口“你想来不就能来吗，反正来也快去也快。”  
Peter：恍然大悟.jpg

13.  
此次休假完毕，Wanda就可以成为复仇者参加重大任务了。  
大概是毕业的原因，Vic发现Wanda最近总是有意无意的躲着自己，明明以前都是一起吃饭的最近却总是找理由推辞，虽然一个人吃饭没什么，但一直跟着自己的人突然不在身边总归有些苦恼。  
Vic找来Natasha，开始诉苦。虽然十句有八句都是抱怨，但Natasha还是抓住了事情的概况。Vic最后闷了一大口酒，惨兮兮地问“你说，这好不容易培养的小学生怎么就不理我了呢？这冷漠的世界没有一丝温度。”  
Natasha看着Vic忽然想起了前几日来诉苦的Wanda，Wanda也是惨兮兮地问“马上毕业了，马上就没有理由再粘在Victorica的身边了，可是我又感觉Victorica不喜欢我，我又不敢表白，我该怎么办？”  
Natasha放下酒杯“也许是有别的原因呢？”  
Vic抬头“什么原因啊？”  
“言尽于此。真要想知道为什么不自己问问呢？”说完Natasha就离开上楼去找冬日战士了。

早上，应该说中午，Vic伴随着宿醉在酒桌上醒来，想起Natasha的话她想去直接问问，然后她闻了闻自己衣服，全是酒臭，干呕一下决定先去洗个澡。  
洗完澡换完衣服，奉行着心动不如行动的Vic直接去敲Wanda的房门。过了一会，里面的人才开门，见到是Vic稍微愣了一下，但还是侧身让Vic进屋了。  
进屋之后，Vic也不废话，直接进入主题，“最近....你在躲着我？”  
Wanda下意识否认“哪...哪有啊。”  
“......要不我给你回忆一下咱俩上次这样谈话是什么时候？”  
“......”  
“所以是为什么呢？”Vic想了想“是我之前哪里做的不对吗？”  
“不是....是我的问题。”  
“？”这下Vic就有些懵逼“怎么了？”  
“......没什么。”  
“没遇到什么还会这样？你要是不说我就不走。”Vic一下瘫在沙发上，大有一副别想赶走我的气势。  
Wanda叹了口气，怎么和以前一样固执，Wanda颇为无奈地想。Wanda一看赶不走，只能破罐子破摔，“因为我发现我对你的感情发生了质变。”  
“？？？哈？”  
“我喜欢你，想和你结婚的那种喜欢。”  
Vic消化了好久，久到Wanda以为Vic真的要骂她的时候，Vic开口“就因为这个？”  
“？？？哈？”这下轮到Wanda懵逼。  
“早说啊，我还以为你不喜欢我一直没敢和你表白，你说这何苦呢，早说还能多甜蜜几天。”说完两个人对视了一下，然后不约而同开始笑。  
是啊，何苦呢？

来个小番外：  
过了一段时间X战警果然来复联交流来了。  
万磁王看见自己刚相认没多久的宝贝女儿就挂在以前的半个学生身上笑得十分甜蜜。  
Vic：被迫官宣  
Vic挠了挠脑袋，着实是很心虚，上次见面才让人家相认，这没多久就把人家女儿拐跑了“那......那个......我可以解释.......”  
万磁王沉默了一会，虽然只是一会，但Vic真的度秒如年，最后在Vic感觉自己今天难逃被挂的命运后，万磁王开口“行，和你一块也行。”  
？？？  
难道这就是前半个学生的优势吗？Vic呆呆地想。  
然后万磁王就凑到Vic身边小声说“既然这样，那下次Charles再找你帮他锁门你不要答应。”  
Vic：你们这对夫夫怎么回事？？？


End file.
